Shades of Blonde
by Seseorang
Summary: A collection of one shots dedicated for Armin Arlert and Annie Leonhardt. #5: Warmth.
1. Sleeping Beauty

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime aka heart breaker**_

* * *

_**1. Sleeping Beauty**_

A loud echo of footsteps could be heard in the usually silent underground chamber stairs. The said chamber was dark, its only source of light was the torch a young man—source of the footsteps—was holding. the young man was wearing a green coat with its hood on, hiding his face. As he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he took off his hood—not sure from whom he was hiding his face, but he felt the need to. As the hood fell, his blonde hair and blue eyes were revealed.

Armin Arlert walked towards a deeper part of the chamber, and stopped when he saw something reflecting the light from his torch. A large bluish crystal, bound tightly by a great number of ropes. Armin put the torch on its holder on the wall, making the crystal look clearer. He knew too well that he wasn't alone in the chamber.

"Hey, Annie."

No reply could be heard, of course. The crystal was a form of cage Annie Leonhardt, a traitor, had chosen to keep herself alive and _not_ giving information to the legion. It had been months since Annie encased herself in the crystal, and many attempts to break her free were futile. Most people had already given up, save for Hanji and of course, Armin himself. Only few people knew Armin's visits to the chamber where Annie was kept. Armin _always _did so whenever he wasn't on duty.

Armin took a step closer to Annie's crystal, and touched its surface. It was cold, like usual. Armin always wondered if Annie could feel the changes of temperature, could actually _sense_ something, and if she could hear _him _visiting.

"You know, despite not being trainees anymore, Eren and Jean never really change. They never grow up," Armin stopped to let out a light chuckle, "Eren was just talking to Mikasa casually, about their training, and Jean suddenly butted in saying Eren was bothering Mikasa—Jean thought Mikasa was taking a break—and they ended up being punished by Corporal Levi."

Armin stroked the surface of the crystal gently, "It's such a mystery to me how can Mikasa not realize Jean has a crush on her when it's really obvious. Eren is such an oblivious guy as well, for not realizing that everything he does around Mikasa makes Jean jealous."

Armin went on and on. It was always like this whenever he visited, him telling pointless stories without knowing if Annie could even hear him. Armin had told her that the squad had found out about Reiner and Bertholdt, and Ymir was joining them instead of staying to protect Christa—correction, Historia. Armin didn't know what was keeping him doing this routine. He just felt he needed to share what was going on with Annie.

"Annie, I read a new book yesterday." Armin started again, "I don't know if you've known this before, but I've always loved reading books. Books tell me many things I didn't know before, especially about the world outside the walls. You know? There's a great amount of salt water out there, called an ocean. I really hope I'll live long enough to see it with my own eyes," Armin seemed like he had just realized something, "oops, shouldn't be too loud. Books like that are illegal, after all."

Another silence. Armin lifted his gaze to take a good look of Annie's face. She certainly was beautiful, especially since now her hair wasn't tied in a bun—although it made a part of his heart ache, since it reminded him of her titan form. Armin could also see traces of tears on her face. Eren had told him that he saw Annie cry before she encased herself in the crystal.

Armin's hand moved upward, stroking a part of the crystal's surface that was right above her face. He was stroking it gently, as if he was stroking her face.

"The book I just finished reading," Armin muttered, "is called 'The Sleeping Beauty'. It tells about a princess that is cursed by an evil witch. She is cursed to fall in a deep slumber forever, but then a prince appears and breaks the curse, then the princess wakes up." Armin's hand stopped right above her lips, "The prince breaks the curse by kissing the princess."

Breathing deeply, Armin leaned his forehead on the crystal's surface, feeling its coldness. Slowly, Armin pressed his lips to the crystal's surface, right above Annie's lips. Nothing happened.

"Of course," Armin let out a sad laugh, "but I guess trying won't hurt." Armin stepped back, eyeing Annie with a sad look.

"It must've passed midnight right now," Armin said to no one in particular—maybe Annie, "I must go back to the headquarter."

Armin then took his torch from its holder, and turned his head to glance at Annie once again, "See you again, Annie." A small smile was formed on Armin's lips, then he turned his back on her, and started going upstairs.

_I'm sorry. I can't be the prince to break your curse._

He didn't see drops of tears fell from her closed eyes.

* * *

**A/N : **HELLO. So I know collections of AruAni oneshots exist, but I still want to write things for my OTP and puff! This fic happened. I'm sorry if the Sleeping Beauty reference might be weird for you. We all can pretend that Armin reads the Disney version of Sleeping Beauty and not the original tale

I apologize if there are some mistakes, such as grammar errors, typos or things that don't match the canon setting. I even doubt if Annie's crystal is located in an underground chamber.

Please do tell me where can I improve my writings!

Also, if you've got prompts for AruAni, canon or AU, and want me to write based on them, please tell me. I don't accept smut though, still building my confidence to write one.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Nicotine

_**Isayama still owns Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

_**Warning: AU. Smoking (is this even a warning idk).**_

* * *

_**2. Nicotine**_

Annie enjoyed smoking. The taste of bittersweet tobacco felt so right inside her mouth. She also liked the warmth a cigar provided. It didn't help that she was getting addicted to nicotine. Of course she was aware that smoking increased her chance to die young, but oh how she wished she cared. She didn't like her life very much anyway.

As usual, Annie spent her lunch break in a café near her office. A simple café with eye-catching decorations, and what was important for her was that the café had a smoking area. She could smoke a cigar or two right now, to refresh her tired mind thanks to a pile of paperworks provided by that shorty of a superior. Annie made her way to her usual spot when she noticed that it was occupied by someone else. She eyed the smoking area and she couldn't find an empty table. She frowned, clearly annoyed. This way she had to spend her lunch break without smoking or find another place to eat—and smoke—but she knew no café in this area was as fancy as this one.

"Annie?"

She recognized that voice, "Armin."

Being a smartass he always was, Armin could easily guess the situation Annie was in, "Every table is taken and you don't know where to sit?"

Annie only raised an eyebrow and made a small nod.

Armin's finger tapped his chin, making him look like he was thinking hard, "Why not sit inside? There was an empty table if I remember correctly."

Now Annie shook her head, a bit annoyed with all his questions, "Can't smoke inside."

"Oh." Armin let his hand fall to his side, "Then why not sit with me? My table is actually there," he pointed a table next to Annie's usual spot.

Annie's frown deepened, "And why didn't you tell me earlier instead of interrogating me, Armin Arlert?" Armin's response was a small—seemingly—innocent chuckle. Nevertheless, Annie followed her colleague to the table. She noticed there were two cups of coffee on the table, so Annie was expecting another company.

As they sat, Annie took her box of cigarettes, "You don't mind if I smoke right?"

"I wouldn't offer you to sit with me if I mind some cigarettes," Armin replied while Annie lit her cigarette, "what are you gonna do if I say I mind, though?"

"I'll still smoke, and maybe blow the smoke to your face."

"You're terrible."

"Heard that a hundred times before."

A waitress approached their table, one Annie knew quite well—she recalled her name was Petra-something, "Good afternoon, Ms. Leonhardt. What would you like to have today?"

"The usual please." Annie answered without diverting her gaze from the table.

Petra scribbled something on the note she was carrying, then she turned her head to Armin, "How about you, Sir?"

"Another coffee, please. No sugar, just milk." With that, Petra nodded and left their table. There was a silence, not an uncomfortable one, but for Annie, it was quite awkward.

"Armin, you smoke?" Annie tried to start a conversation, almost out of character. She didn't usually converse with anyone, save for her childhood friends Reiner and Bertholdt, Mikasa—usually they were heated conversations—and Armin. She had known Armin since college, and she found him quite comfortable to be around. Maybe it was his boyish aura and innocence.

Armin, who was busy checking his papers, raised his gaze, "Huh? What?"

"You wouldn't choose to sit in the smoking area unless you smoke." She reasoned.

"Oh, that." There, the innocent smile again, "It was Reiner. He left before I bumped into you." Oh, that explained the other cup then.

"Business meeting?" She asked again, blowing one last smoke before smothering her cigarette on the ashtray on the table.

"A bit, but mostly just some counseling. From me to him. " Annie could sense slyness in his words. This was a side of Armin not many people knew. He looked innocent and all, but he could be very manipulative if he wanted to. Mostly for work, but sometimes he'd use his wits to tease his friends—a bit too much.

"Really?" Annie said while checking her box of cigarettes. Only three left. She could hardly survive two days. Annie made a mental note to buy a box on her way home, "What kind of advice does the mighty Reiner Braun need from little Armin?"

Armin ignored the fact that she just called him _little_, "You know, love and stuff."

Before Annie could react, Petra came to their table with their orders. After Petra put their orders on the table and left, Annie responded, "Reiner? _Reiner Braun_? Asking an advice for _love?_" Annie had known Reiner since they still wore diapers, and not once had she heard Reiner talk about love or crush or anything. She suspected at some point that Reiner might be asexual.

"What you said." Armin chuckled, "Quite surprising, is it not?" Annie couldn't help but agree. They stopped talking—mostly because Armin insisted her to actually eat her lunch, since their lunch break would be over in half an hour. Even after she finished her lunch and him his coffee, they didn't get to continue talking because their lunch break was over and they needed to get back to work.

.

.

.

Annie often ate lunch with Armin's company since that day. Not that she asked him to have lunch with her or otherwise, but she often spotted his blonde head on her usual spot, and he'd wave at her and she'd sit together with him.

"Are you stalking me or something?" She asked once, cigarette still stuck between her lips.

Armin raised his index finger to point at himself, looking innocent—Annie suspected he was _feigning_ innocence, "Me? Of course not."

"Sure, arriving early at the café I always eat my lunch at and acting like you didn't expect me to come here and ask me to eat lunch with you._ Every single day_. Doesn't sound like a stalker at all to me."

"Whoa, you analyze like Sherlock. I'm amazed." Armin awkwardly scratched his cheek, "Alright, I'm sorry if I seem like a stalker to you. I just want to spend my lunch breaks with you, that's all."

"You know," Annie blew a smoke, "if you want to do so, just _ask. _Why would you want to eat lunch with me, anyway?"

"I'm not really sure." This earned deep frown from Annie, "I just want to talk with you. I don't know, really—I'm not sure how to say this…"

Annie was sure Armin's cheeks became redder, and he was flustered. For an adult, Armin looked so undeniably _cute_ with his reddened cheeks.

"A—anyway!" Armin straightened his back, "You've smoked for quite long, haven't you, Annie?"

So he was trying to change the topic, and Annie didn't mind that, "Yeah. Maybe after I graduated high school, can't really remember."

"Really?" His cheeks weren't blushing anymore—what a shame, Annie really did think it was cute, "Mind telling me how you started?"

"Okay." Annie smothered her now short cigarette, "Nothing special, really. Reiner introduced me to cigarette and I found myself liking it. No angst and drama that caused me to want to wash all the pain, if you expected that."

"I didn't say I expected such thing," Armin's lips formed an amused smirk, "but it's kind of surprising that you find yourself liking cigarette. I once tried smoking and I thought I was gonna cough up blood that day. I guess it's different for every person."

"Just what kind of cigarette did you try?"

"The mild one."

"You've got weak lungs, Armin."

"Thanks for reminding me." He pouted.

"Don't pout. We're 23 for cigarette's sake. Men in 23 don't look cute anymore when they pout." She lied. He actually still looked cute.

"Ouch," Armin put a hand on his chest, face looking hurt, "your words are like blades that pierce through my heart."

"Quit it, Drama King." She sighed.

Armin smiled, "Still, I find it weird that you like smoking."

Annie shrugged, "Maybe I don't like it that much. Maybe I'm just addicted to nicotine."

Armin raised his eyebrows, "That's dangerous, Annie. You need to find a healthier addiction."

"No addiction is healthy, Armin."

"I guess, but something a _little_ healthier?"

"Sure, whatever you say. I give up." Annie raised her hands, a sign of giving up. Armin's smile became wider.

.

.

.

They had been going through the same routine for months. Sitting at the same spot of the café, eating lunch together and talked. It was always the same, Annie with her cigarettes and Armin with his smart quirks.

One day, Annie had asked to eat in the non-smoking area. Armin of course agreed, but he was a bit surprised.

"You're not gonna smoke today?"

Annie shook her head, "I quit smoking."

"Really? That's good to hear!" Annie could sense relief from his voice, "What makes you quit, though?"

"I've found something more addicting than nicotine. And a _little _healthier, as you might say." _Or maybe even worse_, she added in her mind.

Armin raised an eyebrow, "And what is that?"

Annie rested her chin on her hand, staring at Armin's blue eyes intently and her lips formed a smirk, "Guess."

* * *

**A/N: **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

Thanks for your reviews, follows and favourites! I'm glad you guys like the first chapter, and hopefully you'll like this chapter, and the next chapters ;v; I may not be able to update this as often as I want, since school will start on Monday. I'm a senior in high school imagine all the disasters sigh..

Sorry if this chapters seems a bit lame, or if there are some typos and grammar errors. Do point out if you find any!

I still accept suggestions and prompts for this story! Actually it'll help a lot lol.

And for Guest Reviewer, we AruAni shippers are actually masochist at heart, so of course there'll be pain and you'll get hurt :')


	3. Name

_**Isayama still owns Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

_**WARNING: AU. OOC. Might find this cheesy as hell. There might be typos somewhere.**_

_Takes place months after chapter 2._

* * *

_**3. Name**_

After spending hundreds of lunch breaks with Armin, Annie noticed that he was never hesitant to voice out whatever came into his mind. One time when Annie was eating her spaghetti in peace, Armin suddenly blurted out something about worms and Annie almost hit him in his head with her heels, had Armin not realized what had he done and shut his mouth for the rest of the lunch. There was one time when he suddenly said—while Annie was munching her pasta—that Annie and Mikasa were alike in a way. Annie choked on her pasta.

They were sitting in Annie's new favourite spot at the cafe—somewhere in the non-smoking area—that day, eating lunch together like usual—actually, Armin was too engrossed in his thoughts that he hardly touched his meal. Annie didn't say anything, since it wasn't unusual for him to think about something too much and ignored everything around. He'd come back to the world eventually and eat his lunch later, anyway.

"Annie," from how he sounded, Annie suspected he was going to blurt out something random again, "you always order spicy things, don't you get stomachache?"

"No. My stomach is as strong as steel."

"Oh, really. As expected from you, Annie. I really like that strength that you possess." Armin laid back on his chair, his lips forming a smile, "I like a lot of things about you, actually."

_Ha?_

Annie stopped munching and raised her gaze from her meal to the still-smiling man across her.

_What brought this up?_

Armin realized her confused gaze on him, "What? I'm just telling the truth." Armin's smile only grew wider, "Your strength—I saw back in college in the martial arts club, you literally kicked everyone's asses easily. Your moves, although I know they hurt _a lot_, were as graceful, as if you were dancing."

Annie said nothing, instead she rested her chin on her palm, paying more attention to Armin, as if expecting him to say more. She didn't even glance at her meal.

"I like how dedicated you are to something, like your work, for example. Despite your face telling otherwise, I know you always do your best to finish your job perfectly." Annie raised an eyebrow. As he said, Annie always maintained a bored and flat face at work and she had no clue how Armin got his conclusion—not that it was untrue.

"I like the way you interact with other people. And as always, you never really show your feelings, but I know that you care about others a lot. I know you were the one who put the can of coffee on Bert's desk when he looked like he was about to doze off. I also know that you were the one who left that jar of cookies on my desk on my birthday."

"I am now convinced that you really are a stalker, Armin." Despite this, she was trying her best not to smile.

Armin rubbed the back of his head while chuckling, "Maybe I am. To you."

"Creepy."

"Sorry." He didn't look like he was sorry at all though, "Ah, you know. I like your hair as well. It looks so soft and I like the fact that it's only shades lighter than my own."

Annie was unaware that her own hand was touching her hair, trying to match Armin's description with the fact. _It's not as soft as he thinks, I think._

"Also, I like your eyes a lot, Annie. They are in a beautiful shade of blue, that reminds me of the ocean. You know how fascinated I am of the ocean, right?" Who wouldn't when all Armin talked about in their spare time together was ocean and how they—everyone in their division, not just Armin and Annie, mind you!—should go to the ocean together for a holiday trip? Annie nodded as her answer.

"Oh, please don't find this offensive, because," Armin nervously scratched his cheek, "I like how petite your body is." A second after it was said, Armin swore he could feel dark aura slowly creeping from Annie's back so he lifted both hands in order to show he meant no harm, "Not in a perverted way or mocking your height! It's just—I think it's adorable!" Annie still didn't move, but Armin could still feel daggers from her glare.

After a whole five minutes, Armin assessed that it was safe for him to start speaking again, "There's still a lot of things I like about you, actually. I can write a scroll of list of things I like about you, Annie." Armin half-hoped Annie would ease down upon hearing this, and fortunately she did.

"B—but…" this gained more attention from Annie. It was seldom for Armin to stutter.

"I don't really like your name, actually."

Annie's body tensed at Armin's statement, and the daggers from her glare before increased, but this time Armin paid no attention, "I mean your surname. I think the name Annie suits you, but Leonhardt? It just…seems off to me."

Annie didn't understand what was going on, really. First Armin had lifted her above the clouds with all his compliments and now he was throwing her to the core of the earth, hard. What was his problem? Annie thought her surname suited her just fine, in fact it suited her _a lot._ Leonhardt. A lion's heart. It described her perfectly, didn't it?

"Armin, listen—"

"—I actually have a suggestion for your new surname—"

"Really, Armin, you should stop—"

"—Arlert."

"—before I kick your ass—huh?"

"I said, I suggest you change your name to Annie Arlert soon. It sounds better than Annie Leonhardt."

Annie was sure she looked as dumb as Jean whenever he was around Mikasa for a second before she got back her flat expression, "You said Arlert."

"Yes."

"Arlert is your last name."

"Yes."

"You want me to become Annie Arlert."

"That I do." Armin's smile grew wide.

"You want me to become your adopted sister?"

Silence.

"H—huh?"

"Not to be rude, Armin, but I have to refuse such offer." Annie shook her head, "Reiner and Bertholdt are practically my brothers, and I have no intention to have one more brother. But don't worry, you're still a good friend of mine."

Needless to say, Armin was dumbfounded. _Was Annie really _this _dense?_

"Annie." Armin's serious tone made Annie look at his eyes. Those determined eyes. Armin pulled out a little red box from his coat's pocket, "I want you to become Annie Arlert not as an adopted sister. I want you to become Annie Arlert _as my wife_."

Armin opened the box, revealing a golden ring complete with a beautiful sapphire that was as blue as Annie's eyes, "Annie Leonhardt, will you marry me?"

Silence for minutes, then Annie opened her mouth, still looking indifferent as she spoke, "We are not even dating. And who knows if I have feelings for someone else?" Her icy eyes locking gaze with his warm blue ones, "You're a rash one, aren't you."

"I know you don't like someone else, I just do." Armin grinned, "And I do realize that we're not dating. But who says every couple who wants to get married has to date first? We've known each other for years. I believe I know you inside out."

Annie fought the urge to laugh and blush and pull the blonde man across her closer. Instead, she let her lips form a satisfied smirk, "They don't call you smartass for no reason."

"Don't I know that."

Annie got up from her seat and walked towards Armin. She leaned towards him and pressed her lips on his temple, causing Armin to blush from her unexpected gesture. She slowly moved her lips right above his ear and murmured, "Let me be your Mrs. Arlert, then."

They kind of forgot that they were in a public place and people around were watching.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't we all need some happy stories after chapter 53. Omg I swear this is cheesy as frick and idk but I kinda dedicate this to ningie cassie who asked for some fluff, although I'm not really sure if this can be classified as fluff...

Thank you for everyone who took their time to read, review, follow and favourite this story! I hope I won't disappoint you all. As always, if you've got prompts, tell me and I'll do my best to write based on them! Also, do point out if I made some mistakes, and I'll work hard to improve.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"You remember the day you proposed to me?"

"Not a chance I can forget it."

"Here's a fun fact. Back then, I already knew you intended to propose a marriage and not an adoption."

"...then why did you act like you didn't have a clue?"

"I wanted to see your reaction. Turned out you're no fun. I was expecting you to stutter and do stupid things."

"Well sorry to disappoint you."

"It's okay." She scooted closer to him, "You being here with me right now has already made it up."


	4. Letters

_**Isayama still owns Shingeki no Kyojin**_

_**The letters headcanon belongs to mimiblargh on tumblr**_

_**Warning: Some profanity. VERY MILD JeanMika.**_

* * *

_**4. Letters**_

"Armin, what are you doing?"

Eren's voice from the bunk next to the desk Armin was sitting on startled the blonde teen. Looking at his best friend's sleepy green eyes, Armin assessed he'd be too tired to ask anything and put on his usual innocent smile and said, "Writing to a friend."

Eren was curious, and did he not feel exhausted like his soul was going to fly out of his mouth, he would've asked many questions to his best friend. Instead, he just let out a sleepy murmur, "You don't wanna get your ass kicked tomorrow right so go to sleep now."

Armin just nodded, and when he heard the sound of rustling cloth—Eren fixing his sleeping position, apparently—he continued writing. As he signed the paper, Armin's smile grew a bit wider.

* * *

_Dear Annie,_

_How are you?_

_I know it hasn't really been that long since we chose the force we want to serve in and you might probably find it weird for me to write to you, but I feel like knowing how you're doing there inside Wall Sina. Is the life there really as good as what people say? I hope it is._

_Ever since joining the Scouting Legion, all of us have been training really hard under the supervision of our seniors. Everyone in the Scouting Legion is really strict when on duty, and not to mention they've got wonderful ability, but they are also really nice when off duty. They kind of remind me of all of us back in trainee days. How I wish we can go back to those days, with everyone._

_Oh well, I'm getting kind of sentimental. Guess must be the lack of sleep and harsh training. I hope I can hear from you soon._

_I hope you're well,_

_Armin Arlert._

It was written a week ago, Annie thought. He might've been really busy so he sent the letter some times after he wrote it, or maybe the mail delivery system was just as messed up as the force she was currently serving—the Military Police. It was no secret for the new recruits that most of their supervisors were no more than bastards who couldn't move their asses from gambling tables. Oh, who cared, really.

"You got a letter?" A female voice said from behind Annie's back, making the blonde girl turned her body in reflex. Her crystal blue eyes found Hitch, with her usual mischievous grin, "I didn't know you have friends, Annie."

Annie didn't say anything, instead she just glared at her colleague. It seemed her glare contained many sharp daggers, as Hitch raised her hands, "I'm just kidding." With that, Hitch left Annie alone, much to her relief. Their shift time was already over, so Annie took off her uniform, leaving her with her signature light grey sweatshirt. The night was rather chilly, so Annie'd rather curl inside her blanket and provide herself with warmth, but the piece of paper in her hand pulled out her curiosity. She couldn't figure out any reason for Armin to write to her, so reading the said letter was all she could do to find out. Annie carefully ripped the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. As she read the letter, the corners of her lips slightly lifted upwards. Sure, it was surprising to receive a letter from Armin, but at least it was a pleasant surprise. Thinking she could stay awake for a few more hours—being a part of Military Police wasn't as tiring as Scouting Legion, anyway—Annie sat on a desk next to her bunk, and started writing.

* * *

Armin could not stop himself from grinning. To be honest, he actually didn't expect for her reply to arrive this early. Heck, he didn't even expect for her to _reply_. Armin was getting abnormally nervous when his hand reached the envelope's tip to rip it. Armin was especially careful not to rip the part where Annie's name was written neatly. His heart beat faster when he took out the letter inside it—Armin didn't even understand why was he so nervous.

_Armin,_

_Thank you for your letter. It's really unexpected to receive your letter, but it certainly isn't unpleasant. I'm doing well here, and I hope despite your intense training, you are doing well too right now. Also yes, if eating like a pig everyday and strolling around the streets while your superiors gamble their asses off count as a luxury life, then I'd say yes, the life here inside Wall Sina is as good as people say. Well actually, no. I don't think this is the luxury life people are talking about._

_As I stated earlier, here in the Military Police we don't train like we used to in the trainee squad, and of course not like the people in the Scouting Legion. From the deepest part of my heart, I feel bored. I wish I can bring your suicidal best friend here (or anyone—but maybe not Mikasa) to become my sandbag. I feel like my skills are getting dull here. Taxes, patrolling around the town, guarding the king who never comes out from his castle, never once actually practicing what we learned back in the trainee days. Oh, sorry if I'm letting this out too much on you._

_You can say I gained…an ally or two, here. They aren't what I can call friends, but at least they're tolerable to be around. As you wrote on your letter, I do miss our trainee days as well. But no matter how much we wish, we cannot go back there. The reality is just that harsh._

Armin noticed the paper was a bit crumpled there, and he frowned, wondering what was Annie thinking while writing. Nevertheless, he continued reading.

_I'm getting a bit out of my mind as well. Must be the boredom. I hope this letter reaches you in time._

_Annie Leonhardt._

_P.S. You should rest. _

There was another note written below, but Armin needed to squint his eyes since the words were so small and a bit ragged.

_(Does Mikasa know you're writing to me? Because I can't handle more of her fury if she thinks I'm laying a hand on both of her best friends)._

Armin suppressed his laugh, reminding himself it was late at night and he shouldn't wake his comrades—or worse, superiors—up. It'd just bring him to his demise. Armin carefully folded the letter and put it back inside its envelope, and put it in his drawers. He should rest—part of it because he really needed to, and another part because Annie had specifically asked for him to rest in her letter. He'd write a reply to her tomorrow, or so he planned.

The next day, turned out Commander Erwin Smith gave them a rare day off. Most of the soldiers used this opportunity to go to the town with their friends or just simply get some fresh air outside the headquarters. Even Armin, who'd usually stay in the headquarters and spend the day at the library, chose to go outside. He supposed he needed to refresh his mind. Sure, most of the time books helped, but he just wanted to see different views aside from the headquarters. He also thought his reply to Annie's letter could wait.

Armin was walking around at the market place, sightseeing things he hadn't seen in years. Being a soldier really took most of his leisure time that he didn't even have time to walk around the town like this. Armin stopped in front of a flower shop. Truthfully, never once had he ever visited a flower shop, since he never felt like he needed to. Armin didn't know what possessed him when his feet dragged him inside the shop.

"Welcome! What kind of flower do you need?" Armin was taken aback at the sudden greeting. With a sheepish smile, Armin said he just wanted to take a look and the old woman—Armin assumed she was the shop owner—just smiled kindly and nodded. Armin looked around and he asked himself what in the Walls' name did he come here for. He knew next to nothing about flowers, except the fact that Jean said flowers made girls happy when given to. As he remembered that, his eyes caught a glimpse of pale yellowish flowers. He looked at the tag below the flowers. It said 'Camellia'.

"Ma'am, how much do these Camellia flowers cost?" Armin asked the old lady while pointing at the said flowers. Armin didn't miss the teasing smile on the old lady's lips before she answered. Deciding that the price made sense for a bouquet of flowers, Armin purchased the said flowers. But before he made his way out of the shop, the old lady called him.

"You can take these too, young man." She said while handing a bouquet of blue flowers. The tag said 'Forget-Me-Not'.

"Eh? But I don't—"

"Consider this as a bonus." The old lady winked—which gave Armin shivers, "Good luck, young man."

Armin didn't understand what she meant, but he thanked her anyway and shuffled out of the shop with two bouquets of flowers. Just as the fresh air hit his head, he got a sudden realization, 'Won't the flowers wilt soon? How am I supposed to keep these still fresh until they reach their destination?'

Armin was debating with himself when a hand came in touch with his shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

The young blonde man jumped in surprise. Thankfully, he gripped the bouquet of flowers strongly so that they didn't fall. When Armin turned his head to face who had startled him, his eyes widened in excitement, "Annie!"

The said girl nodded, "You haven't answered my question."

As expected from the petite girl, she was always to the point. Armin collected himself to fully face her, "Taking a walk. It's our day off today, and I think a change of scenery won't hurt."

"Eren and Mikasa?"

"They stayed. Eren wanted some more training and Mikasa…well, you know Mikasa. She won't ever leave Eren's side." Armin smiled at the thoughts of his best friends, "How about you, Annie? Aren't you supposed to be in the Inner Wall?"

Annie shrugged, "I have a day off too today, and I'm sick of the Inner Wall's atmosphere so I went here. Coincidence much?"

"A good coincidence indeed." Armin's smile widened, "Do you mind to spend this day with me? I think a company won't hurt."

As always, Annie didn't say much. She just nodded and walked by Armin's side.

"Have you had lunch?" Armin asked, and Annie shook her head. "How about we eat together then? I've heard of this diner my superiors have been talking about. They have reasonable prices and excellent meals.

"Sounds wonderful." Was Annie's reply, although her tone didn't match her words. Well, Armin had already gotten used to it.

His superiors were right, it seemed. The diner did have great meals, and the prices were reasonably cheap. Annie couldn't get a meal this quality with twice of this kind of price in the Inner Wall.

Annie had already finished her meal while Armin was still munching. Her pale blue eyes scanned two bouquet of flowers that were now put on the chair beside Armin. She scanned both kinds, the blue ones and the pale yellow ones. Annie finally opened her mouth to ask, "What are those for?"

Annie's questions seemed to catch off Armin's guard, since he choked on his soup and coughed. Armin tried to collect himself before answering, but his voice still trembled a bit, "A-ah, it's for…um…"

Annie rested her chin on her palm, "If you don't want to tell me, it's okay."

"N—no, it's just…"Armin gulped, "Those are for you."

Annie blinked, obviously not expecting that kind of answer. "Why?"

Armin fidgeted in his seat, completely forgetting his still unfinished soup, "I don't know I mean my feet just dragged me inside the flower shop and I saw those yellow flowers and—"

"Armin." Annie cut his words, "Breathe."

Realizing he was spluttering, Armin took a deep breathe. "So as I said, I saw those flowers and they kind of reminded me of you. So I bought them and the old lady in the shop gave the blue flowers, as a bonus she said."

"You could use that money on something more useful." Annie said, voice still flat as ever. Armin's heart beat faster when he heard that.

_Does she not like the idea of me giving these flowers what if she stops replying to my letter what should I do oh God—_

"But I guess I like the idea that you chose to spend your money for my sake." What Annie said made Armin lifted his gaze—he didn't even realize he was staring at his feet before—and met her eyes. For the first time after knowing Annie for years, Armin saw that her eyes were slightly glinting with excitement. Moreover, Armin noticed her slight smirk. Armin could feel his face getting warm.

"W—well then, I'm glad you like them." Armin chuckled nervously.

"Thank you, Armin."

"Ah, you—you're welcome, Annie."

They went their own ways after lunch, Annie with two bouquets of flowers in her hands and Armin with a satisfied smile on his face.

.

.

.

"Hey Annie, where did those flowers come from?"

"Maybe an angel sent them."

Hitch couldn't be more confused.

* * *

_Dear Annie,_

_How are you doing? After we bumped into each other, I noticed you didn't get skinnier. I'm glad, really. The meals there must be healthy enough. You see, here everyone's getting skinnier, even Reiner. Well, not that many can notice, though. I suppose I have been gifted an ability to be a good observer. Oops, that sounds so self-centered, sorry._

_I regret that we didn't get to talk more when we met at the market place, actually. There's a lot I want to talk about with you. You see, Mikasa is getting better and better that it's getting scary. I mean, how can someone so young be so skillful? Even our superiors say that she's almost on par with Corporal Levi, also known as Humanity's Strongest Soldier._

_Aside from Mikasa, actually everyone has been getting better and better too. Even me! I can now run ten laps without wanting to die, haha. We've been training hard each day, because our next expedition is in two weeks—or less, maybe it's in about ten days._

_I'm actually quite nervous about the expedition. It's true that I've seen titans more than once, but the thoughts of entering their 'territory' gives me the creeps. I don't…want to die, yet. There's so much I want to do before I die. _

_Sorry for the late reply, by the way . As I've stated, our training is getting more intense these days I barely have time to write. Ah, I've also been resting whenever I can. (You told me to rest in your previous letter, in case you forget)._

_And Mikasa does know now that I'm writing to you and otherwise. No, she doesn't get mad, so you don't need to worry. She's just a bit puzzled when she found out. Anyway, I'm getting sleepy. I wish you good health there!_

_Your friend, _

_Armin Arlert._

_P.S. By the way, I hope the flowers are in a good condition._

Annie realized a smaller note below and she felt like her heart was pounding against her ribcage, almost wanting to jump out when she read it.

_I actually really miss you, Annie._

Annie crumpled the paper, holding the urge to let her tears fall.

_The expedition_.

Her crystal blue eyes glanced at the two vases on the desk. The flowers had withered.

_I'm sorry._

.

.

.

Armin never got the reply for his last letter.

.

.

.

* * *

She didn't know who herself was. She was kneeling on a cold stone floor, pieces of crystal scattered around her. She lifted her gaze to find a woman, seemed to be in her fifties or older. She had black hair with slight white streaks and a pair of dark grey eyes, and she could see mixed feelings in the woman's gaze—although she couldn't name what.

"You are finally awake, Annie."

The woman's voice sent shivers to her spine.

"An…nie?" It sounded like a weak squeak.

The woman's brows furrowed, "Yes, Annie. You are Annie. Annie Leonhardt." The woman sighed, "You don't remember anything ."

She—Annie—shook her head, "Is there…something I'm supposed to remember?"

The woman's body tensed, "You'll find out soon. Now just follow me." The woman stepped towards a metal door, "Since you've forgotten, I'm gonna tell you my name. I'm Mikasa Kirsch—no. You'd know me—_knew_ me—as Mikasa Ackerman."

Annie didn't recognize that name. Still, she followed Mikasa outside the metal door and was welcomed with an abnormally long stairs. Annie's legs were trembling. She wasn't used to moving her limbs.

As they reached the end of the stairs, Mikasa opened a door and told Annie to wash herself.

"You haven't bathed in fifty years, after all." Was what Annie could catch from Mikasa's murmur. Annie blinked in confusion.

_Fifty years?_

Nevertheless, Annie did what she was told.

After Annie finished bathing, Mikasa told her to sit on a couch across her. As always, Annie did what she was told. As she sat on the couch, she took a look around the room. There was a short cupboard behind the couch Mikasa was sitting in, and there was a framed picture on it.

"You're staring at the picture, aren't you."

It was clearly a statement. Annie didn't reply, while Mikasa took the said picture and put it on the table in front of them, "You might wanna see it up close."

Annie took the picture and scanned it. It was a picture of young people, smiles plastered on their faces. The only one she recognized was Mikasa in her youth, but she couldn't name any other. There was this boy with brown hair and green eyes, in the center. One of his arms was snaked around Mikasa, and the other was around a blonde boy with blue eyes. Annie scanned the picture further. An almost bald boy was next to Mikasa, hand forming a V form, while the brown haired girl next to him had a bread in her mouth. Next to the blonde boy was a petite blonde girl, and next to her was a boy with light brown hair, whose face reminded Annie of a horse. Next to him stood a short grumpy looking man—the only one who wasn't smiling, Annie noted. Behind all of them, were a man with blonde hair and fierce look—he looked like a leader. Next to him was a tall brown-haired woman with goggles on and huge grin. Annie frowned.

"I don't know who they are." Annie said.

"Figures." Mikasa then reached a small box next to her—Annie didn't realize it was there all the time since she didn't pay attention—and placed it on the table. Mikasa opened the box and took out a letter that seemed so old, but was still intact, "Can you still read?"

Annie was hesitant, but she could read the letters written on the envelope formed her supposed-to-be-name, so she nodded. Mikasa handed the letter to her, which Annie accepted. Annie carefully ripped the envelope and more than one paper were inside it.

* * *

_Dear Annie Leonhardt,_

_Why?_

_Why have you done that?_

_What makes you betray humanity?_

_What makes you lie to all of us?_

_Why did you lie to _me_?_

* * *

Annie didn't understand. What had she done? What did she betray? Humanity? Whom did she lie to?

Annie noticed the lower part of the paper was stained. It looked almost like a tear fell on it. Annie took another paper from inside the envelope. The letter only had three sentences.

* * *

_Dear Annie Leonhardt,_

_When will you wake up? _

_When will you answer everything?_

* * *

"Uh, Mikasa?" Annie hesitantly called, "Who wrote these letters?"

"Just read all of them."

And again, Annie did as she was told. She pulled out the third letter.

* * *

_Dear Annie Leonhardt,_

_We've been trying many methods to break down your crystal, and yet none of these attempts was even close to a success. I can tell many are desperate, but I'm not. Neither is Hanji-san. We won't give up._

_By the way, I noticed my first two letters were kind of…demanding. I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't let my emotions get the best of me._

_Annie, we've been trying to track down Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir, but we haven't succeeded, yet. Not to mention there are those nasty guys from the Central Branch of Military Police. I assume you weren't from the Central Branch, right?_

_I think I can't write too much now. There's just too much fog clouding the truth._

* * *

Again, no name of the writer. In curiosity, Annie took the next letter.

* * *

_Dear Annie Leonhardt, _

_We've finally done it. We are victors. We are free from their grasps. Humanity has gained its victory. Its freedom._

_It has been years since I last wrote to you. I swore to myself I wouldn't write to you before we win. And we won. _

_The celebration was a complete mess—a pleasing one. Almost everyone was drunk. It was the first time Jean and Eren didn't argue. Even Historia—you'd not know who she is, she is Krista—drank a bit too much. Corporal Levi was as collected as ever, but Hanji-san's antics just had to ruin that. Connie and Sasha were the most drunk I think, almost breaking every glass in the room. The only ones not drunk were me, Mikasa and Commander Erwin. Both Mikasa and Commander Erwin had a ridiculous amount of alcohol tolerance, while I only drank a glass._

_In exchange of our victory, we have lost many. Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir died. As warriors. As who they were proud of. _

_And I lost you._

_I hope you wake up soon._

* * *

Annie eyed the woman sitting across her. To think this woman had a 'ridiculous amount of alcohol tolerance' was simply easy. Despite her age, Mikasa looked like she could lift the couch she was sitting on and throw it with ease.

Annie took out the next letter.

_Dear Annie Leonhardt,_

_I'm really sorry._

_I can't believe what those idiots from the royal family were thinking. They treated you as a thing. Not as a living being. They were going to sell you in an auction. They said you were a rare item. I couldn't stand that. You are not an item. You are a human._

_That's why I…_I bought _you. I had to. I don't want you to anyone's hands, who'd mistreat you. I swear on the Wings of Freedom, I won't ever mistreat you. Ever. I'm just…sorry. It pains me when they say you are a 'property of the Arlert', because you are not. You are you._

* * *

Annie's eyes widened, "I was…auctioned?"

Mikasa's jaw clenched, "You were."

Annie was shocked. Was she that low of a being that she could be given to anyone that had money?

"It's better if you continue reading." Mikasa said, and Annie nodded as she took another piece of paper from the envelope.

* * *

_Dear Annie Leonhardt,_

_It's making me crazy. The fact that you've been encaged for more than fifty years. Yet you haven't woken up. Heck, you haven't even moved a bit since you first got in the crystal._

_What's keeping you away from us? From the world? From me?_

_I want to see you again. Moving. Alive._

_It's so hard to write right now. My hands won't move as freely as they used to be. My head hurts whenever I get up from my bed._

_But I want to keep in touch with you. I don't even know if you'll ever read all these letters I've written, but I believe you will wake up someday._

_I really miss you,_

_Armin Arlert._

* * *

Annie wasn't sure why, but tears came out from her eyes. After reading all of these letters, she _still_ didn't know who she was, what she did, and why was she here. But something in the corner of her mind still remembered, and it triggered her to cry. Mikasa stayed silent, watching Annie cry silently.

"I still don't remember." Annie said between her sobs, "I cannot remember."

"He wanted to hate you." Mikasa muttered, "But he couldn't. He can't."

Annie couldn't stop crying.

"Annie." Mikasa's tone made Annie lifted her face, "You might want to visit someone."

Then again, Annie followed Mikasa. Annie realized the house they were in wasn't big, but neat and it had a large garden. She could see pale-yellowish flowers and blue ones, but she couldn't see any other kind.

Mikasa led her to a place not far from the house. A cemetery. Mikasa pointed a certain tombstone, "Go visit him."

Annie looked at her, confused.

"Go, Annie. I will wait here."

Annie hesitantly nodded, and made her way to the said tombstone. She stood in front of it and read the name imprinted on it.

_Armin Arlert._

Armin Arlert. The man who had written all those letters to her. The man who had 'saved' from being sold to some mischievous wealthy people. The man she couldn't remember. The man she felt like she _had _to remember.

Another tear rolled on her cheeks. She didn't cry silently like she did in front of Mikasa earlier. She was sobbing. Her heart was aching badly and she didn't even know why. She touched the tombstone. Cold.

"Armin…"

Annie didn't realize she was saying his name.

"I'm sorry, Armin. I'm sorry."

Her tears fell on the tombstone. Annie didn't know what possessed her, but she found herself kissing the top of the tombstone.

"I'm sorry, Armin."

* * *

**A/N: **I feel like I have to apologize for so many things in this fic. Like why is this so long omfg I think my fingers kinda slipped. Also I think I kinda slipped from the canon setting..? Anyways as I've stated in the start of the chapter, the letters headcanon belongs to mimiblargh on tumblr. I got her permission to use this headcanon. If you haven't, go check her blog. It's wonderful. Also, you might want to find out why I included those particular flowers in this story. Just search 'hanakotoba' and you'll find out.

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and put this story on alert! As always, if you find typos, mistakes, or anything, let me know and I'll try to fix them. Also, if you have any prompt suggestions, do tell me and I'll try my best to write based on them!


	5. Warmth

_**Isayama Hajime still owns Shingeki no Kyojin**_

**Prompt: Armin somehow discovers that Annie snuggles people in her sleep _(from HarmonyBenderFreak)_**

* * *

_**5. Warmth**_

Armin didn't know what sin he had done to bring him in this predicament. He was lumped in a particularly small tent with _three_ other trainees, and two of them were the tallest among others. The other one, well…despite her small posture, she intimidated him.

It all started when Head Instructor Keith Shadis—_Sadist,_ as Ymir remarked—arranged a special training for the 104th trainees squad. They were all to survive living in a forest for three days in a group of four. Most trainees who still had their mind thought this was completely unnecessary—what was the point of having a survival training in a forest that had no titan?—but Shadis would hear none of the trainees' protest. What he said was final. Much to Armin's dismay, he was not in the same group with Eren or Mikasa. At first, he thought it was a chance to broaden his relationships with other trainees, but when he found out with whom he was in the group, Armin's heart sunk. While a part of Armin's mind was grateful that a member of the group was none other than Bertholdt Hoover, whom he considered a good friend, a larger and more pessimistic side of Armin's brain reminded him that the other two girls were the most unsociable ones in the squad. Ymir was definitely not getting friendly with anyone that was not Krista, and unfortunately the last member of the group wasn't Krista. It was Annie Leonhardt instead. Armin silently prayed that this special training wouldn't turn out to be a disaster for his grades.

Their first afternoon, surprisingly, went without any significant conflicts, useless arguments or incidents. Armin assumed that despite being separated from Krista, Ymir was in an unexpectedly good mood. She did what she was supposed to—it was _rare, _really. While Annie, despite still distancing herself and not intending to socialize with her group mates, still did her assigned tasks well. Bertholdt was out of the question, since Armin had expected him to be the most reliable of the group, and damn right he was.

Problem surfaced when night came. The tent was definitely too small to contain _two _of the tallest trainees. Sure, it was a chilly autumn night and being closer to other people would warm their bodies, but not _this_ close. Armin was practically squashed between Bertholdt and Annie—Ymir stated she was so not sleeping next to the 'Super Giant Human', fearing her sleeping space would be occupied by the said man, so she purposely took a space at the corner of the tent, and ordered Bertholdt to stay away as far as possible from her sleeping space. Bertholdt, being a kind man he was—and maybe Ymir kind of scared him—did what he was told, so he occupied the other end of the tent. That left Armin and Annie with a very cramped space in the middle. Sure, they had small bodies, but certainly that space was too small for two. Annie gave no damn and slept there anyway. Armin had no choice to do the same.

Armin was trying hard to sleep when craving for air and being pressed from both sides. He wondered how could his group mates sleep so peacefully in such cramped situation.

Suddenly, someone on Armin's right side—Bertholdt, rose from his sleeping bag, and just got out from the tent. He didn't seem to realize that Armin was still awake, since the blonde was closing his eyes in attempt to sleep. Armin wondered what was Bertholdt doing, but that was quickly cast aside when he realized he could inhale more air and wasn't pressed against a giant body. Armin let his thoughts drifted away, when he sensed another movement from the other end of the tent. He peeked through his eyelashes that Ymir too had risen from her sleep, and while scratching her messy hair she stepped outside the tent and he could hear her mutter, "...pee."

Armin almost let out a laugh hearing that, but he'd rather not let his awake group mates know he was still awake, and he'd rather not wake Annie up. Armin was relieved that the two main causes of the cramped tent were out, but a sudden realization hit him.

He was alone inside a tent with Annie, and the said girl was sleeping _so close_ next to him.

Armin had to scoot further away from Annie, to avoid waking up to an awkward and potentially dangerous situation to him—had Annie woken up seeing him so close to her, Armin might end up with a broken leg, and he'd not risk his military career in a stupid special training. Just when Armin started moving, he felt something was halting his move. He was surprised when he saw Annie's hand was tugging his shirt, as if not wanting him to move further from her. Armin nervously tried to release his shirt from Annie's grip, but his effort was in vain.

Now that he was so close to her, Armin could feel the heat radiating from her body. It soothed him in a way, since it helped him keep his body temperature despite the cold air.

'Her hair smells like rain. What was that smell called again? I think I read it somewhere, was it petrichor?' Armin thought. Armin glanced to find Annie's sleeping face, and unlike her usual stern expression, for the first time Armin saw Annie looking peaceful and not intimidating. He watched her chest rising in a steady rhythm, and Armin could feel her warm breath on his neck. Armin noticed that she had untied her usual bun before she slept and her hair was now let loose, a few streaks hanging on her face. He felt his cheeks were getting warmer from their closeness, but he remembered her tight grip on his shirt that he couldn't move away from her.

Armin almost jumped when he felt Annie moved in her sleep, getting _even closer_ to him. Her head was now tucked under his chin, hand still gripping his shirt. Armin felt his cheeks weren't even warm anymore, because they were burning. Despite his embarrassment, Armin did admit that her being so close to him provided a rather comfortable feeling, and more importantly, warmth. Armin could hear the sound Annie's heartbeat, and the steady rhythm slowly washed his consciousness away.

"I guess this special training isn't that bad, after all." His whisper was drowned in Annie's hair, and unconsciously his hand reached her waist, holding her closer.

Really, Armin could careless about what'd Bertholdt and Ymir think when they see them in this position.

.

.

.

"Ymir? Why are you outside?"

"I could ask the same to you."

"Uh well I couldn't really sleep so I went to get some fresh air. Speaking of which, why aren't you getting inside the tent?"

"You might not want to disturb them."

"Huh?"

"Those kids."

"What are you talking about—oh."

"For the sake of Krista's holiness, Bertholdt-san, you've got jealousy written all over your face."

"Wha—I'm not!"

"Maybe you do want to disturb them."

"I _don't,_ Ymir."

"Aren't you an ordinary teenager inside despite your super giant posture?"

"That's rude."

"Hahaha."

"S—stop ruffling my hair! And stop mocking me!"

"You're such a child inside, Bertholdt-san."

"Is that a problem to you?"

"No. Not at all."

* * *

**A/N: **I remembered that after-rain smell has a name and fortunately I found it right away. And I totally didn't imply BeruYumi there. No. Not. At. All. *cries in a corner*

Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, reviewed and favourited this story! I hope I can live up to your expectations, and if you've got prompts or suggestions just tell me! Also please do tell if I made mistakes in my writings, so I can improve.


End file.
